morder
by avemayoconketchup
Summary: recordando el pasado, se da cuenta, de que lo que siempre quiso y necesito, estuvo a su lado.
1. Chapter 1: morder

Morder.

-por favor despierta- tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel joven que en tan poco tiempo, se había vuelto alguien tan importante para él –despierta…- un fuerte sonido hizo remecer el suelo, un titán se acercaba – ¡despierta maldito mocoso!- lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en el rostro, el castaño reacciono y despertó de golpe, observo a sus superior, su respiración estaba agitada y de sus ojos caían lo que parecían ser lagrimas –sa-sargento…-

-maldito mocoso… al fin despiertas…- casi como por inercia lo abrazó con fuerza, se separó enseguida al darse cuenta que estaba mostrando su lado más débil ante el muchacho, seco sus lagrimas y se puso de pie –hay que irnos, se acerca un titán- el castaño se quedo atónito al ver lo rápido que su superior cobraba la compostura – ¡sí, señor!- comenzaron a correr y desplazarse por los arboles con sus equipos.

Se ocultaron ese día en uno de los castillos abandonados –será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí- el mayor limpiaba lo que podía, sacudía las sabanas y barría la habitación, el menor también ponía de su parte limpiando los muebles –sargento, ¿no cree que es algo exagerado limpiar? Solo nos quedaremos una noche…- el mayor tomo la escoba con fuerza y con esta golpeo el cráneo del menor – ¡auch!-

-no voy a dormir en un lugar sucio… sigue limpiando-

-s-sí, señor…- "como fue que me enamore de él… ah… ya recuerdo, fue nuestro primer encuentro formal, su porte, su técnica… ah… es más que perfecto" el menor divagaba en sus pensamientos, mientras que su superior se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, refunfuñando por todo el polvo que salía de los muebles.

Hola aquí yo, reportándome otra vez :p últimamente me eh obsesionado con ellos dos así que decidí escribir un fic de ellos, este es solo un capi de prueba, si les gusta, escribiré más :3, muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y sus criticas me ayudarían mucho, y nuevamente gracias :3

(Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin, no me pertenecen e_e)


	2. Chapter 2: Estocolmo

Estocolmo.

Su diente voló lejos por la sala, se escuchaban fuertes golpes y al final una frase que hizo temblar hasta al más valiente de los presentes –a veces, el dolor es la mejor disciplina- el mayor tomo los cabellos del chico dando a ver su golpeado y ensangrentado rostro.

E cielo era coloreado por el naranja y el rojo del atardecer, en el patio del cuartel de las tropas de exploración se encontraba rivaille, entrenando solo, eren pasaba por allí, se dirigía a alimentar a los caballos, observo de reojo como su superior golpeaba al aire, trago pesado, recordó la paliza que hace solo unos días había recibido de su parte –oye, deja de holgazanear y trabaja- rivaille se dirigía hacia el, eren se asusto y no supo qué hacer, solo se quedo quieto, como esperando lo peor –deja eso y ven- le hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándole que se acercara, eren no lo dudo ni un segundo, dejo la cubeta con la comida a un lado y siguió a su superior –ponte en guardia- otra vez trago pesado, rivaille lo iba a golpear otra vez, se coloco en guardia pero rivaille no lo ataco solo suspiro desganado –lo estás haciendo mal…- camino hacia eren, este se asusto, pensó que lo iba a golpear, pero no fue así, le comenzó a enseñar todo otra vez.

Se la pasaron así toda la tarde, cayeron al suelo, los dos terminaron más que exhaustos y sudados –ve a bañarte, terminamos por hoy- rivaille se colocaba de pie y secaba el sudor que caía por su frente con su ante brazo derecho, eren lo miraba desde abajo, el sol enmarcaba su definida y esbelta figura, sus ropas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo debido al sudor –que miras mocoso-

eren se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba mirando a su superior –lo… lo siento, señor…- desvió su mirada avergonzado, rivaille no le dio mayor importancia y se fue del lugar dejando a eren solo tirado en el suelo, este se puso de pie y siguió con la visita a su superior, la manera en que caminaba, el movimiento de sus caderas, sus piernas, todo era perfecto, "será que me enamore de él… ah, no espera…¿esto no es más bien como el síndrome de Estocolmo?..." se quedo pensando un momento aquello, ¿estaría enamorado, o era aquel síndrome?, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al interior del cuartel.

Hola :3 trate de hacerlo más largo pero el borrador que tenia con las ideas para este capi se me perdió y no lo encuentro D: de verdad lo siento u.u pero les prometo que el siguiente ser más largo e.e muchas gracias por leer y por sus opiniones y criticas me ayudan mucho :3 me gustaría poder segur leyéndolas, así que no paren de enviarme opiniones y criticas ;p nuevamente les agradezco por haber leído y nos vemos a la próxima :3

(Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen e.e)


	3. Chapter 3: luna menguante

Nota: los capitulo van intercalados, es decir, uno en el presente y otro de los recuerdos de quien termine la frase en el capitulo anterior, en pocas palabras son flashbacks.

Gracias por su atención :3 disfruten el capitulo.

Luna menguante.

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, dándole paso a la estrellada noche. El Cataño se preparaba para dormir, pero su superior tenía otros planes

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te vas a dormir?- rivaille caminaba hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama donde dormiría eren

–Mañana tenemos que partir temprano, ¿no?- el Cataño se sentó a orillas de la cama observando el inexpresivo rostro del mayor, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la menguante luna

– es cierto… pero… - hizo una larga pausa

-¿pero, qué? - interrogo eren

–No, nada… iba a decir algo realmente estúpido, asi que olvídalo - su vista estaba fija en las estrellas, eren se puso de pie y se acerco a rivaille

–hay pocos momentos de tranquilidad como este… que es mejor pasarlos con quien uno quiere, ¿no es asi? - declaro el menor con una sonrisa, rivaille lo miro algo sorprendido

–Eso… era lo que iba a decir - le devolvió la sonrisa, eren se quedo boquiabierto al ver aquella sonrisa tan angelical que sabía que era difícil de encontrar

-¿Qué? - lo interrogo su superior

–Na-nada, es solo que… no lo había visto sonreír asi… - rivaille arqueo una de sus cejas y volvió su vista a las estrellas

–También soy humano, es lógico que sonría… - eren poso una de sus manos en los sedosos cabellos de rivaille, este lo miro algo intrigado y un poco irritado, el castaño lo beso en la frente con tanta dulzura que no puedo negarse a tal acción

–Es cierto…- le volvió a sonreír, el mayor aun lo miraba con aquel rostro inmutable

–sargento… por favor, quiero conocerlo mejor, déjeme ver… déjeme escuchar las cosas que los demás no saben…señor… - rivaille volvió a observarlo con asombro casi imperceptible, cerro sus ojos y suspiro

– Te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos, no me llamaras asi… - tomo con sus manos el rostro de eren

– Lo siento… rivaille – se besaron, la luna al otro lado de la ventana era la única testigo de aquel prohibido amor

– tú conoces y posees algo de mí, que otros no… - eren lo miro algo confundido

- ¿Qué cosa? – rivaille rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del menor

– si que eres un mocoso… - dejo salir una leve risilla burlesca

– No lo soy – refunfuño eren frunciendo el seño y tomando la cintura del mayor

– Demuéstramelo entonces – se volvieron a besar, la pasión y la lujuria que pusieron en aquel beso fue tal, que sin pensarlo dos veces, cayeron a la cama.

Desde afuera llegaba el sonido de los grillos y las luciérnagas, sonidos que eran opacados por los jadeos y los sonoros besos por ambas partes, eren dejaba pequeñas marcas en el cuello de rivaille como también dejaba pequeñas mordidas como declarando que ese era su territorio, bajaba cada vez más, desabrochaba con cuidado cada botón de la camisa de su superior, este no infringía ninguna clase de resistencia, solo se dejaba seducir por los besos y roces del menor.

El castaño despojo de todas sus ropas a rivaille, este seguía con su inmutable rostro, eren quería verlo sonreír, llorar, reír, quería oír esa voz que solo él podía escuchar, quería sentirla en su oído, quería sentir ese tibio aliento en su cuello, quería hacerlo suyo. Beso con suavidad la parte superior del pie de rivaille – lo amo… - beso con dulzura bajo su rodilla – lo amo demasiado… - beso con deseo su muslo dejando una leve marca – lo deseo… - acarició con sus manos de las caderas a la cintura del mayor, paso su lengua desde su abdomen hasta su cuello

- ¿me prometería una cosa? – Interrogo el menor

- ¿el qué? –

- ¿me promete… que solo yo podre, verlo asi? – eren lo miro con ojos resignados, como si esperaran el rechazo

– no me mires asi maldito mocoso… - rivaille rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de eren y lo atrajo hasta su rostro para besarlo – escucha… quiero que sepas una cosa… desde que te conocí, sentí que tenias algo… eres la única persona la cual ha visto, oído y a la cual le he mostrado tantas cosas que a otros no… deja de hablar idioteces… ahora solo estas tu… - eren sonrió con ternura, rivaille observo con asombrosa atención la imagen que el menor le estaba regalando

- ¿Qué? –

- nada, es solo que… olvídalo - se volvieron a besar, se acariciaban, rivaille cruzo sus piernas por sobre eren, este bajo una de sus manos para jugar con sus dedos en la entrada del mayor. Un pequeño espasmo le dio aviso de que era la hora – rivaille… lo amo… - declaro mientras que con cuidado entraba en su contrario.

El sentir como eren entraba, lo hizo quebrantar su inmutable expresión, una pequeña mueca la culpable, un jadeo solo audible para los oídos del menor el comienzo de una desenfrenada pasión "¿cómo me llegue a enamorar de este mocoso?... ah… ya recuerdo… fue esa tarde…" rivaille resoplaba en oído de eren con cada embestida que este le daba, el ambiente se trono caliente y la habitación poco a poco se fue llenando de vergonzosos sonidos que hacían eco en las frías paredes de aquel lugar.

Bueno me demore bastante en subir este capítulo ya que el colegio me tiene poco menos de brazos atados D; y aun que quisiera escribir más de cuatro planas, no podría, los trabajos y las pruebas me llegan hasta el cuello, asi que lo siento u.u

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y criticas eso me ayuda mucho, y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
